1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication networks, and specifically, to a method and system for dynamically controlling traffic distribution over a pair of wireless transmission links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of advanced wireless communication networks have taken on critical importance with the dramatic rise in consumer demand for services. With the proliferation of the Internet, new types of communication services have been added to the array of services offered to consumers. Internet applications such as web browsing, chat rooms, and PUSH technology have joined e-mail, bulletin boards, and voice communication as conventional communication services.
Different wireless communication services require different qualities of service and have different priorities. Certain applications such as video and audio are time dependent, while e-mail and text are not. Telephone conversations and web browsing require delivery in real time, while video mail can be observed at a later point. In addition, telephone conversations can have some errors or static and still be understood by the listener but are time dependent. On the other hand, downloading a computer program must be error free but is not time dependent.
To control the quality of service for wireless communications such as voice, video and data, service providers operate wireless systems in licensed frequencies. These frequencies are typically licensed from the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to the service provider on a geographic basis. Once licensed, the service provider exercises management control over the frequencies in the specified coverage area ensuring the necessary quality of service. Some examples of licensed frequencies include Personal Communication Service (PCS), Microwave Multipoint Distribution System (MMDS), and Local Multipoint Communication Systems.
On the other hand, the FCC also allocates blocks of un-licensed frequencies that may be used by any service provider or end user. Unlicensed frequencies however, while freely available, do not allow service providers to manage the quality of service provided for sensitive communication. Some examples of unlicensed frequencies include Unlicensed Personal Communication Service (UPCS) and Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) bands.
Unfortunately, the licensed frequencies are a scarce and expensive resource. Therefore, it is a problem in wireless communication networks to continually support the addition of services over the licensed transmission frequencies.